To never Forget
by StardustSeiyaryu
Summary: After their graduation Ryó, Fubuki and Yusuke have nothing more to do than to look forward to their new lifes  - so they thought.  Yusuke is about to die soon, now he tries to enjoy the last days together facing his death.


[To Never Forget ]

»"Wohooo! We made it!" loud shouts could be heard through the hallways of the Duel Academia and normally none of the teachers would have allowed such a behavior, but today was an exception…  
>All of them - not just the students - were happy, for the last day of the exams was officially over now.<br>The first graders were happy that they´d made this year, some of the second Grades were glad that they had taken another step towards graduation - and then… there were the Seniors.  
>"My, my… We know you´re happy as hell Fubuki, believe me.. not even we believed you could pass the exam", Ryo said with a teasing, but yet gentle smile, looking at his brunette friend who walked beside him, grinning like a maniac, while holding his exams with the positive scores on it in his hand, as if he´d never ever intend let them go again.<br>"Yeah, sure I am! Wait… what did you just say!", and before Fubuki could further complain, Ryou laughed before walking a bit faster.  
>Things had changed so much… especially during the last months.<p>

Judai, who had once been so childish, wild and naive had now become more serious. He could even act like a normal adult was expected to, but.. if Ryou was honest… he had liked Judai a bit more the other way – he had just been so used to this behavior, it would take him some time now.  
>Also, the last Osiris student standing, had become strong, really strong.<br>He sure would rush through the whole pro-leagues and mess up the world of duel monsters, as soon as he´d be out of the school.

Then there was Jun, the pale, stubborn Obelisk student with self-esteem as big as the five-god-dragon himself.  
>In the beginning he´d been a rich, snobbish guy with a pretty bad character, but even he…had changed – probably and besides Judai – the most.<br>Jun would never ever admit it, but all of them knew… he already liked their whole group and during all their adventures they´d grown together.  
>Jun had overcome the problems with his family and had even increased his skills further to an even higher level.<br>Ryou really hoped they´d meet again in the future, facing each other in a heated duel.

Next one standing was Asuka - Fubuki´s sister which was basically the absolute opposite of her brother.  
>She was also a pretty good duelist now, knew how to fight for herself and she had grown into a very beautiful woman.<br>They had once been very close, but...after the events that had happened during this and the last year, there was... something distancing between them now.  
>He couldn´t put it in words and they still liked and cared for each other a lot, but it wasn´t as it used to be.<br>Ryou just wished her all the best for her future.

The next person that came to Ryou´s mind was his lil´ brother.  
>A soft smile showed itself on his lips, as he imagined Shó - the young one, at the age of eight and then the young man he was now.<br>He had nearly taken a 180° turn when it came to behaving and acting, yet Ryou had needed much time to realize that, but he couldn´t deny how proud he was and how glad he felt for having a brother like him.

Yeah, the whole group had changed - and so had these three.  
>"Why so silent, Yusuke? Or are you just escaping to fantasy world to make sure you don´t have to listen to Fubuki´s childish giggling anymore?", Ryou was unlikely amused today - he even gave a try at jokes…. or something like that.<p>

Yusuke, who had really been mentally absent returned into reality now.  
>"Ah, no… don´t worry - I was just thinking about the next days and what we could possibly do. I mean, this will be our last days together, before…" - he would never be able to finish this sentence, for Fubuki cut him off - oozing pure energy and grinning like a mad-man.<br>"I agree!We spent so many months fighting either for the world´s sake, learning for stupid exams (or being unconscious, he murmured) - so this is pretty much our last chance to really enjoy ourselves here on the island before we´re leaving."  
>Immediately a wild discussion between him and Ryou started<br>Both of them were so into their argumentation if they should either celebrate on the beach with fireworks, a light show, surfing and much loud music, or if they should just make a small party with their friends, leave a bit sooner afterward and take a trip together to a still foreign destination, that none of them realized how Fujiwara had fallen silent again.

The boy´s gaze lied on the path they were currently walking on, studying the red and brown leaves which covered most of the way, just paying attention here and there to a few words of his friends.  
>The thing was that it didn´t matter to him what they´d do - as long as he could be with them, he would be okay.<br>Yeah… he wanted to be with his friends before they´d be separated again. 

Fujiwara knew that he´d done terrible things.  
>He hurt people, made the wrong decisions, took the wrong way… in the end he luckily had been stopped and now he could continue a more or the less normal life, but that didn´t change the past…<br>Some students still whispered behind his back, some were still afraid – it was obvious that even a few teachers would be glad when he would finally leave the school. . .  
>Fear, and even hate - here and there - but he could deal with it.<br>He wasn´t alone. He had friends. . .

Judai and the gang had gotten used to him pretty fast, they all could talk to each other face-to-face without having a bad feeling, but the persons the closest to him. . . were still these two who still argued – but now about whether they should celebrate tomorrow evening, or wait until the weekend (which wouldn´t make any big differences...)

Soon all that would change for Yusuke.

It seemed as if fate just didn´t like him, because even if his wish - living a normal student´s life again - had been granted, his time was limited.  
>At first he hadn´t realizedit, it all came slowly…silent.. but steady.<br>One day he´d recognized that he felt very tired - a "tired" that sleep couldn´t cure..  
>The following days remained the same, then the next remarkable thing appeared.<br>He lost his appetite… and with this he became weaker.  
>He lost his stamina, but however, his mind still was crystal clear and sharp.<br>Something wasn´t okay with him. . . and this apprehension should turn out as correct.

The dark powers which he had used while he´d been under the control of Nightshroud had given him strength once - but it had been too much.

His body had been hurt and damaged more than he´d thought and like a slow poison the damage got worse and worse, day by day, invisible to everyone around him, but even clearer to the boy himself, who felt the pain increasing with every second passing.  
>If there was one thing Yusuke really had been into, during his life, it had been dark powers, so he didn´t even need to read through ancient books anymore, to know what to do.<br>There was nothing to cure him… 

He had longed for power,he´d been ready to take the risk… and now he had to endure the outcome and to take the toll.

Yusuke smiled.  
>Yeah, it would be their last days together.<br>He would probably be dead by the next week, consumed by the last bit of darkness that had remained in his soul.  
>A bitter sadness rose in him, as he was constantly reminded on his own stupid decisions and thoughts from back then, that seemed now so distant and remote …<p>

"Hoh? You alright, Yusuke? You look kinda… scared", Fubuki and Ryou were both looking at him, showing a bit of worry.  
>As if he´d been programmed to do that, he winked at them, shaking his head gently.<br>"Haha, sure I am! Never felt better, I was just… thinking of whom we could maybe invite to our party - well.. if we finally can decide how we really want to spend the upcoming time, I mean!"  
>Relief on their faces, vanishing concern in their eyes - They believed him.<br>After all, he had learned to become a pretty good liar, but it was just for their own best… 

Partly, it wasn´t even a lie.  
>He felt no fear, wasn´t afraid of dying.<br>There was just this utter sadness that filled his very soul…  
>He would soon have to leave.<br>He knew, they would never forget him - he´d learned that now, but he would miss them.. he would miss them so much… even thinking of leaving them, without some kind of warning before, made his heart ache more than it did naturally.  
><em>Don´t think about it… not now, not now.. be happy… just enjoy this day…justdoitdoitdoit…/_

"Okay! With this it´s decided, so I - Fubuki - shall solemnly announce that we´re gonna have an awesome party on the beach! Judai and the group - of course - included!"  
>Fubuki seemed very satisfied with this outcome and so did Ryou.<br>"That sounds great!", he joined the conversation again, smiling widely.  
>Yeah. So shall it be. Dear sadness, just leave.. leave for this three next days… and let me enjoy the last hours with them…/

The seniors had now arrived at the Obelisk´s Dorm, planning and talking about what to organize, how to decorate and what to actually do.  
>One thing was for sure - if they wanted to have everything prepared until tomorrow evening, short before sunset, they would need to start immediately, but.. since they were together, they didn´t mind.<br>Teamwork between them had always worked out somehow.

Then they reached the upper end of the expensive and noble stairs – they had plans for most of the things and even knew how to eventually get everything finished on time.  
>Last thing to do for today was relaxing and silently enjoy that a new chapter of their life was about to come up...<p>

"Guys?", Fujiwara turned back to face the two of them, before they all would walk to their own rooms, looking at his friends with a more serious expression now.  
>"What´s up?", Fubuki blinked at him, looking all curious. "Forgot something you also want to have at the party?" <p>

"Kind of… Please, just give me one promise…"  
>"Whatever you want", - Ryou´s calm voice had always sounded so reassuring to him… <p>

"Let´s make sure we all give our best to enjoy every single second, yes? Because.. after all of this… I will really miss you", he lowered his gaze.  
>"C´mon! It´s not the time for saying "Good Bye" yet! Keep that up for next week´s Friday, kay?"<br>The brunette gave him an encouraging smile.  
>"Fubuki´s right. Believe me, there´ll be enough tears at the big ceremony - let´s make sure not to start this before it has to", Ryou had turned a bit red - maybe because he knew that he also might not be able to keep the sadness away then.<p>

"Sorry, ´bout that - I must be tired as hell - I mean… it was a long day", he forced a little smile and turned back to the hallway in front of him.  
>"Night!" "Pleasant Dreams, both of you!" - and with this they parted.<p>

It was just Fubuki´s voice that echoed through the aisles once again, making Yusuke flinch, for he didn´t saw that coming.  
>As he heard the words of his friend, he had to collect all his remaining strength to not let out a single tear - even if it was dark and no would probably see it.<p>

He would stay strong - he had to.  
>Sadness wouldn´t take away the last beautiful hours with both… his best… friends…<p>

_"Oi, Yusuke! With this, we´ll make sure no one EVER forgets about us - promise!"_« 


End file.
